


Thoughts of Earth (#172 Insurrection)

by ladygray99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: supernatural100, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel now takes a little time to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts of Earth (#172 Insurrection)

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Supernatural before. Possibly never will again but for some reason this just popped into my head.

Castiel mourns for his brothers even as he slaughters them. He knows they would not mourn for him.

He may have been resurrected by God but to most he's a rebellious upstart and the leader of the insurrection. Many would have him sharing Lucifer’s cage given half a chance.

Castiel has stopped praying, stopped waiting for divine revelation. Every thought is now his own. The time once used for prayer he now turns to thoughts of earth. The taste of beer. The smell of the Impala. The sound of human laughter. Sometimes he wonders what Chastity would have felt like.


End file.
